Heart and Crown
by Hoizone
Summary: Suite à la défaite définitive de Xehanort, Riku, Sora, Kaïri et Roxas vivent paisiblement... Jusqu'au jour où, trois ans plus tard, les Sans-Coeurs et les Simili ressurgissent... Ainsi que trois jeunes porteurs de la Keyblade, élèves d'un maître depuis longtemps disparu... Mais quel lien semble unir Sora et Eona? contient du yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous :-) _

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_0000000000 _

Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage. Une atmosphère sensé être paisible , brisée. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns chocolat et aux yeux bleus océans tendait la main en direction d'un brouillard ténébreux, stagnant. A l'intérieur, une forme démoniaque retenait prisonnière entre ses bras aux longs doigts maléfiques, une jeune fille, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au petit garçon. Il lança un regard implorant à sa jumelle en l'appelant grande soeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle reste. La petite fille regarda son jumeau avec un mélange de bienveillance et de peine dans les yeux. Puis, elle prononça ces derniers mots, ces mots fatidiques :

"Oublies moi, brother... Oublies... moi..."

Et elle disparu, aspirée par les ténèbres.

0000000000

Eona se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait ce cauchemar... Elle sentit sur sa peau la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé... Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se lever. Elle écrivit un petit mot destiné à ses deux amis pour les prévenir de sa sortie. Ainsi, ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas de son absence à leur réveil... Elle sortit ensuite dans l'air humide précédant l'aube, prête à faire son tour de ronde.

0000000000

Yxanbr fut le premier à se réveiller... Bien entendu, il réveilla sa soeur peu de temps après qu'il eu lu le billet laissé par Eona et, bien entendu, tous deux quittèrent leur petit logis pour se mettre à sa recherche. Enfin, je dis qu'il lu... En fait, Éona n'avais rien écrit. Elle avait juste tracé un trait sur une feuille de papier... C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu de faire puisqu'elle ne pouvais pas écrire...

0000000000

Pendant ce temps, Éona était poursuivie par des Ombres. Ils lui avaient tendu une embuscade, et comme ils faisaient partie des Sans-Coeurs les plus discrets, en raison de son infirmité, elle avait du mal à les battre... En ce moment même, sa position était... Particulièrement mauvaise... Ils avaient réussi à la blesser... Légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que sa course soit ralentie. Ainsi, elle jura entre ses dents. Elle ne les entendait pas. Elle ignorait donc à quelle distance ils se trouvaient derrière elle... Ou devant, si ça se trouvait. Elle courut jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient bloquées par un mur... Un cul-de-sac... Elle était dans la merde... En désespoir de cause, elle se retourna et se mit sur ses gardes. Prête à riposter, elle invoqua sa Keyblade dont la garde ressemblait à un coeur. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle n'irait pas très loin. Après tout, comment voulez-vous qu'une aveugle puisse s'en sortir contre des créatures n'émettant aucun son et se déplaçant régulièrement dans le sol. Éona se senti mal. "C'est la fin... " songea t elle.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un coup de vent devant elle et qu'elle entendit le son d'une Keyblade frappant les Sans-Coeurs. Elle était sauvée.

"Yxanbr ? Xellaewegn ?"

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Éona ne reconnu pas la voix qui s'adressait à elle. Elle en déduisi que le jeune homme en face d'elle devait être un des autres porteurs de la Keyblade dont leur défunt maître leur avait parlé.

"Ne tkt pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je suis Riku, un porteur de la Keyblade, tout comme toi, apparemment... J'ignorais qu'il existait d'autres porteurs que Sora, Axel et moi... Et... Mais, tu es blessée ?! Attends, viens, je vais te soigner... "

Le jeune homme dont Éona trouvait la voix très belle posa ses doigts fins sur son bras pour leur appliquer un sort soin. Elle apprécia sa peau douce. Une fois qu'il eut fini de la soigner, il repris la parole, d'un air surpris, et ces paroles vexérent la jeune fille :

" J'ignorais qu'une aveugle pouvait manier une Keyblade. "

Elle se leva brusquement en arrachant son bras de l'emprise de son soigneur.

"Et bien, je le peux. Et contrairement à ce que tu semble penser, sache que j'y vois sans doute plus clair que toi. Je m'appelle Éona. J'ai deux amis porteurs de la Keyblade également. L'un se nomme Yxanbr, l'autre Xellaewegn. Ils sont frère et soeur, et si jamais tu es en train de te poser la question, oui, ils firent tous deux partie de l'Organisation, mais c'était quand ils étaient encore vraiment tous petits et quand ce n'était qu'à moitié formé. "

"Je vois... Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec toi ? Ils ne devraient pas laissés une infirme comme toi... "

" Se balader toute seule ? Je suis partie avant qu'ils ne se réveillent... Et je t'interdis de me sous-estimer. "

Sur ces derniers mots, avant que Riku n'est pu avoir le temps de réagir, elle se jeta sur lui, la Keyblade brandit. Il ne para que de justesse. Il voulu contre-attaquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Coups sur coups, la jeune fille semblait lire dans ses pensées. En effet, elle semblait tjr deviner où le prochain coup allait être porté, quelle parade serait effectuer et à quelle moment. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, précis et frappaient tjr au bon endroit. Riku tint bon encore quelques instants. Puis, sur un dernier coup au niveau de la garde de sa Keyblade, celle-ci s'échappa de ses mains pour aller se planter plus loin, dans le sol. Riku regarda longuement Éona qui avait placé sa Keyblade de Coeur sous son cou. Puis, il hocha la tête avec respect et admit finalement :

" Pardonne-moi... Je n'aurais jamais du te sous-estimer comme ça... Tu es digne de porter la Keyblad... Et tu l'es sans doute plus que moi. "

" De quoi tu parles ?! Je vois pas en quoi tu en serais plus indigne que moi. Après tout, tu la manies très bien, avec beaucoup de fluidité et d'harmonie, et tu t'es bien battu. Tu as juste eu la langue trop pendu, tout comme la grande majorité des personnes que je rencontres pour la première fois. Si ça peux te rassurer, la première fois que j'ai rencontré mes deux amis, ils avaient fait la même erreur que toi... Ils se sont moins bien battus que toi... Et se sont accessoirement pris la raclée de leur vie. Ils étaient trop butés alors j'ai du sévir plus sévèrement. " répondit-elle en rigolant, amusée.

C'est ainsi que Yxanbr et Xellaewegn trouvèrent leur amie aveugle, le sourire aux lèvres et la Keyblade tjr sous le menton de Riku.

"Alors, encore en train de martyriser des âmes innocentes et pures s'inquiétant pour ta cécité ?" demanda Yxanbr en s'avançant.

Suite aux paroles prononcées par Yxanbr, Éona fit disparaître sa Keyblade et se retourna vers ses amis. Elle leur fit un grand signe de la main avec un magnifique sourire. Elle fit les présentations de chaque côté et le frère (Yxanbr) et la soeur (Xellaewegn) remercièrent le Maître de la Keyblade d'avoir sauver leur amie. Celui-ci répondit par un "c'est tout à fait normal ". Et se vit inviter à suivre le petit groupe qui se proposa en remerciement comme guide de ce monde: le monde de Raiponce...

_Hoizone: Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic sur KH !_

_Axel et Roxas: bienvenue dans cette nouvelle torture, oui !_

_Sora: C'est qui Éona ?_

_Hoiz: Tu verras bien :-) Hé hé hé _

_Riku: J'aime pas son rire... Il annonce rien de bon... _

_Axel: en même temps, c'est Hoiz, alors c'est pas spécialement surprenant, quand tu y réfléchis... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Celle qui l'accompagnait avait également des cheveux corbeaux mais ses yeux étaient dorés , contrairement à ceux de son frère. Elle portait une jupe noir et grise et un haut gris. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés derrière sa nuque et pendaient le long de son dos.

Suite aux paroles prononcées par Yxanbr, Éona fit disparaître sa Keyblade et se retourna vers ses amis. Elle leur fit un grand signe de la main avec un magnifique sourire. Elle fit les présentations de chaque côté et le frère et la soeur remercièrent le Maître de la Keyblade d'avoir sauver leur amie. Celui-ci répondit par un "c'est tout à fait normal ". Et se vit inviter à suivre le petit groupe qui se proposa en remerciement comme guide de ce monde: le monde de Raiponce...

000000000000000000000000

Après avoir été emmené dans les allées, les rues et les ruelles d'un village aux toits de chaume et de paille doré, Riku se vit entraîner un peu à l'écart du hameau, à la lisière de la forêt. Là se trouvait une petite chaumière que nos trois nouveaux amis habitaient. Il fut invité à entrer et à s'asseoir sur un vieux tabouret, devant une ancienne table branlante. La demeure était petite et ne disposait que d'une seule pièce séparée en différentes parties par des rideaux rapiécés de toute part. Dans un coin, des lits de paille étaient posés à même le sol. Dans un autre se dressait une cheminée dans laquelle l'eau chauffait tout comme les aliments. À côté de celle-ci se trouvait un buffet de bois sombre et vieux, dans lequel était rangé quatre assiettes, quatre pairs de couverts, quatre verres et le stock de nourriture. Dans un troisième coin se trouvait une bassine empli d'eau du puits. C'est ce qui leur servait de salle de bain. Les toilettes était situé à l'extérieur de la maison. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait la table devant laquelle Riku avait été installé. Yxanbr avait pris place face à lui. Éona avait fait déplacer l'un des quatre tabourets devant une fenêtre à travers laquelle elle regardait au loin sans rien voir, ses yeux plongés dans le vague. Xellaewegn s'occupait de faire bouillir de l'eau avec quelques pétales de violettes, afin d'en faire une tisane qu'elle pourrait servir à tout le monde, dans les verres.

Après un long silence qui sembla durer une éternité et après que la tisane est été servi, Riku finit par poser la question qui le démangeait depuis quelques temps maintenant.

"Dites moi, tout ceci est bien joli mais, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes des Porteurs de la Keyblade. Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Et puis, comment se fait-il que nous ne vous connaissions pas, alors que nous sommes comme vous ?" ( je sais, ça fait plus qu'une question :-))

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Xellaewegn retourna à son feu, ses yeux emplis de souffrance fuyant au loin ; Yxanbr baissa les yeux et les garda fixés sur la table devant lui, ses lèvres scellés par le silence. Éona se retourna pour fixer aveuglement le lieu d'où la voix de Riku lui était parvenu. C'est elle qui pris finalement la parole :

"C'est une longue histoire dont certains détails doivent être tenus secrets. Ainsi, je ne peux tout vous dire. C'est un sujet plutôt sensible, alors, si tu veux, Xellaewegn, tu peux sortir, je ne t'en voudrais pas. ( le temps d'un hochement négatif de la tête de cette dernière avant le commencement du récit) Le maître nous a trouvé séparément. J'ai été la première. Ils ont été les seconds. Il nous a appris à manier correctement la Keyblade tout en en étant digne. Il nous a appris à passer par des chemins secrets. Il voulait nous faire passer l'examen du Symbole avec Yen Sid, histoire de retourner à ses origines, de revoir son ancien compagnon et de rencontrer les autres nouveaux qui ont sauvé les Mondes. Sauf que notre vaisseau a été attaqué par un mélange de Sans-Coeurs et de Simili. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour nous. Ils ont réussi à détruire le moteur et à faire exploser les réacteurs. On s'est écrasé ici, dans ce monde. Notre maître nous a protégé de la chute par un sort qui a pompé toute son énergie. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait sans doute vécu, mais nous serions morts et son voyage n'aurait plus eu aucun intérêt. C'est pourquoi il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Nous aurions voulu pouvoir exaucer le dernier voeu de notre maître et partir rejoindre la Tour ou le Royaume du Roi Mickey. Malheureusement, notre vaisseau étant en miette, et c'est peu de le dire, nous sommes restés coincés ici. "

Un lourd silence s'installa après ces propos. Riku observa ces trois nouveaux à tour de rôle. Yxanbr avait fini par se lever pour rejoindre sa soeur qu'il aidait en cuisine, le regard hagard, plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Xellaewegn ( je préfère prévenir : ça me soûle d'écrire à chaque fois son prénom en entier alors à partir de maintenant, je l'appellerai tjr Xella) luttait comme elle le pouvait contre sa peine. Eona regardait fixement Riku sans le voir, son regard ferme trempé de deuil. Son regard de glace glissa ensuite sur leur habitat. Il pensa ensuite à ce monde dans lequel ils semblaient bloqués depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas là la place de porteurs de la Keyblade. Certes, des Sans-Coeurs étaient apparus dans cette zone, mais rester sans cesse au même endroit ne leur permettrait pas de s'améliorer, ni de sauver les mondes, ni d'oublier leur triste passé. C'est dans cette état d'esprit que Riku pris une décision. Une décision qui allait changer définitivement la vie de chacun…

_Axel_ _: heu… Hoiz, je peux savoir de quel maître tu parles, au juste? Parce qu'il st un peu incompétent, non? Plutôt que d'attendre des siècles avant de revenir voir Yen Sid, il aurait plutôt du le rejoindre tout de suite et aider pour sauver tout le monde !_

_Hoiz_ _: mais qui te dis qu'il n'aidait pas? C'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas vu qu'il foutait rien ! Et puis, je peux pas te répondre, sinon je spoile tout le monde !_

_Sora_ _: maiheu…. S'il te plaît ! * yeux de biche*_

_Hoiz_ _: même pas en rêve, Sora !_

_Riku_ _: insensible coeur de glace !_

_Hoiz_ _: vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, je ne dirais absolument rien ! Maintenant, allez vous couchez !_

_Riku, Sora et Axel_ _: Mais ! C'est pas juste !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Un lourd silence s'installa après ces propos. Riku observa ces trois nouveaux à tour de rôle. Yxanbr avait fini par se lever pour rejoindre sa soeur qu'il aidait en cuisine, le regard hagard, plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Xellaewegn ( je préfère prévenir : ça me soûle d'écrire à chaque fois son prénom en entier alors à partir de maintenant, je l'appellerai tjr Xella) luttait comme elle le pouvait contre sa peine. Eona regardait fixement Riku sans le voir, son regard ferme trempé de deuil. Son regard de glace glissa ensuite sur leur habitat. Il pensa ensuite à ce monde dans lequel ils semblaient bloqués depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas là la place de porteurs de la Keyblade. Certes, des Sans-Coeurs étaient apparus dans cette zone, mais rester sans cesse au même endroit ne leur permettrait pas de s'améliorer, ni de sauver les mondes, ni d'oublier leur triste passé. C'est dans cette état d'esprit que Riku pris une décision. Une décision qui allait changer définitivement la vie de chacun…

"Est-ce que vous… voudriez venir avec moi? Il y a assez de place dans mon vaisseau pour trois invités surprises."

"Que veux-tu en échange?" (Eona)

"Mais, rien voyons! Nous sommes collègues! Je ne vais rien vous demandez!"

Xella et Yxanbr se tournèrent simultanément vers Eona qui avait fermé ses yeux et semblait réfléchir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ils attendaient que la chef prenne cette décision. Ils la suivraient quoi qu'elle décide.

"Bien. J'accepte cette proposition. Après tout, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de sortir d'ici et je ne désire pas passer ma vie ici. On a besoin de nous ailleurs. Et si nous voulons apporter notre aide, nous devons aller là-bas. Nous devons te suivre. Cependant, je doute que tu sois venu pour nous puisque tu ignorais notre existence jusque-là. Je te propose donc notre aide pour effectuer ce que tu dois faire dans ce monde. Nous le connaissons bien alors je pense que nous pourrons te faire gagner du temps, même si nous n'avons pas le même niveau que toi. Marché conclu?" proposa Eona en tendant sa main dans le vide, un peu au hasard car cela faisait un bon moment que Riku s'était tu et elle n'était plus tout à fait sûr de la direction dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Marché conclu." répondit Riku, un sourire amusé sur le visage. En effet, il avait du contourner la jeune fille aveugle pour lui serrer la main en réponse car celle-ci la lui avait tendu dans la direction opposée à la sienne. La jeune Manieuse de la Keyblade n'était donc pas infaillible, malgré le talent évident qu'elle avait développé avec sa cécité.

Suite à cet événement qui n'est pas des moindres, Riku raconta ce qu'il devait faire ici. En fait, après un long silence de quelques bonnes années, Sans-Coeurs et Simili étaient de retour. Actuellement, Sora et lui ainsi qu'Axel patrouillaient pour trouver ce qui mettait une fois de plus la tranquillité des mondes à mal. Il était ici car cette zone était celle dont l'activité était la plus récente. Il était ici pour enquêter et empêcher, si possible, une nouvelle catastrophe ( LOL, il finit tjr par arriver quelque chose. Les héros sont un peu stupides de ne l'avoir tjr pas compris.). Étant donné qu'il était celui à qui on avait donné officiellement les ordres + le fait qu'il avait déjà passé l'Examen du Symbole avec succès, Riku se retrouva désigné comme chef de l'expédition d'espionnage. Xella lui confia une carte qu'ils avaient fait des environs… En plusieurs exemplaires… Au cas où… Riku la regarda en oblique. Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille voulait qu'il fasse de tout ça?! Ok, une carte, c'était utile… Mais quatre! Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent soupira avant de ranger tout ce bardas dans son sac. Il ne comprenait pas exactement l'intérêt de tout ceci, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer désagréable, surtout s'ils allaient devoir tous faire équipe. Le jeune homme se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de partir en troupeau pour une mission d'inspection/espionnage… Parce que bon, quatre personnes, c'est plus difficile à cacher. C'est la raison pour laquelle il réunit à nouveau tout le monde pour leur demander leur avis( Riku est plus habitué à travailler en solo, alors diriger une équipe, c'est pas trop son truc…). Se fût donc sur leur accord unanime qu'ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : un qui espionne, l'autre qui suit de plus loin pour attaquer, si besoin, et qui vérifie. En accord complet, Xella et Yxanbr déclarèrent tout deux en simultané qu'ils resteraient derrière… A moins que le but soit d'échouer…( aucun des deux n'est discret dans ce genre de situation… Dans le sens où ils se laissent entraîner l'une par ses sentiments et l'autre par le besoin de combattre, tout simplement). Riku et Eona se retrouvèrent donc plus ou moins désigné pour partir en avant. Il fut décidé qu'ils laisseraient 5 minutes entre les deux groupes. Ça laissait le temps pour intervenir si l'un des deux rencontrait un quelconque problème…

C'est donc ainsi que chacun partit à intervalle différé.

Ils commencèrent par examiner le palais en émoi. En effet, un voleur connu sous le nom de Flynn Rider avait volé la couronne de la princesse disparue de ce royaume. Riku et Eona échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient envie d'aider le pauvre roi et la triste reine à récupérer ce souvenir de leur enfant, mais ils n'étaient absolument pas sensés intervenir… Enfin, comme d'hab. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans la salle du trône et se mirent à examiner chaque mur, chaque trace, espérant repérer un quelconque signe d'anormalité qui pourrait les aider. A ce moment-là, le roi et la reine firent leur apparition dans la salle… Et des Sans-Coeurs aussi. Faut-il préciser que l'efficacité des gardes restés sur place était… Très peu efficace. Tous les meilleurs soldats du royaume étaient partis à la chasse au Flynn. Alors ceux qui restaient étaient tout simplement, comment dire… Nul? Oui, je crois que c'est le bon mot.

Riku et Eona n'eurent, cette fois-ci, même pas besoin d'échanger un seul regard. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux au secours des soldats, dans la bataille, Keyblade brandis .

_Hoiz_ _: Et je m'arrête là :)_

_Riku_ _: Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment particulièrement sadique?!_

_Hoiz_ _: Merci :)_

_Xella_ _: Je ne crois pas que c'était un compliment…_

_Yxanbr_ _: Ah, tu trouves? Mais je le prendrais plutôt comme ça…_

_Xella_ _: Je le prendrais aussi comme ça, malheureusement, je crois que le but de Riku n'était pas de complimenter mais plutôt de dénoncer ou d'insulter._

_Riku_ _: …. ( délivrez-moi de ces fous, pitié!)_

_Eona_ _: Vous avez pas bientôt fini de raconter des conneries?!_

_Hoiz_ _: Hé hé hé… Je ne crois pas, non :)_

_Eona, Riku, Xella et Yx_ _: … :_ )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans la salle du trône et se mirent à examiner chaque mur, chaque trace, espérant repérer un quelconque signe d'anormalité qui pourrait les aider. A ce moment-là, le roi et la reine firent leur apparition dans la salle… Et des Sans-Coeurs aussi. Faut-il préciser que l'efficacité des gardes restés sur place était… Très peu efficace. Tous les meilleurs soldats du royaume étaient partis à la chasse au Flynn. Alors ceux qui restaient étaient tout simplement, comment dire… Nul? Oui, je crois que c'est le bon mot.

Riku et Eona n'eurent, cette fois-ci, même pas besoin d'échanger un seul regard. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux au secours des soldats, dans la bataille, Keyblade brandis .

Ils parvinrent assez facilement jusqu'au roi et jusqu'à la reine, histoire d'éviter qu'ils ne meurent scandalement à cause de l'incompétence de leurs soldats. Eona esquissa un geste vers sa tête. Leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux pour eux deux. Ils allaient avoir besoin de renfort. Riku lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet. Comment prévenir leurs alliés qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide? Yxanbr aurait sans doute répondu : en fonçant dans le tas et en faisant un maximum de bruits possibles, mais il n'était pas là pour délivrer ce petit commentaire. Eona lui ( à Riku hein, Yxanbr est pas là) sourit, confiante.

"Ne tkt pas, je les ai déjà prévenu."

Riku décida que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui demander comment elle avait fait. Ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Il remettrait donc ceci à plus tard. En attendant, il fallait qu'ils continuent à protéger sa royauté en attendant que la cavalerie n'arrive avec ses trompettes…

00000000000

Riku commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous les deux? Ils n'étaient pas si compliqués à trouver, si? C'est précisément à ce moment-là que Yxanbr et Xella choisirent pour faire leur entrée… fracassante… Au sens propre du terme… Ils avaient, sans grand ménagement, complètement défoncé la porte. Sa Royauté les regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des oeufs d'autruche. Bon, remarque, il faut dire qu'il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçus… Et je ne parle pas uniquement de leur discrétion ultra-développé, je parles aussi de leur tenue vestimentaire plutôt… voyante…

Xella portait un t-shirt trois quart manches dont celles-ci s'ouvraient en v sur ses coudes. Elle portait également un short qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Ensuite, elle avait un collant noir déchiré qui allait avec ses mitaines. Son haut était blanc, mis à part sur son ventre où était dessiné des arabesques complexes, noirs. Riku compris après un instant de concentration qu'il s'agissait en réalité de notes de musique mélangés n'importe comment. Son short était blanc du côté droit et noir du côté gauche. Elle portait des bottes de cuir souple, cette fois-ci la blanche du côté gauche et la noir du côté droit. Dans sa main droite s'était logé sa Keyblade pête à l'action, une Keyblade partition de musique argentée. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et courts descendaient jusqu'entres ses omoplates et deux mèches de cheveux, roses, tombaient devant son visage fin. Ses yeux dorés fixaient intensément les Sans-Coeurs, une lueur sadique allumée au fond de ses prunelles.

Yxanbr portait une tenue semblable à celle d'un guerrier gothique avec d'étranges épaulettes, l'une en argent avec des piques et l'autre avait l'air faites avec des plumes de corbeau... Ce qui rendais bien avec se bottes, en argent elles aussi. Dans son dos était fixé un sorte de tube en verre dans lequel bouillonnait une étrange substance mouvante rose ; juste en dessous de ce tube, une longue et majestueuse cape sombre flottait au vent. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et mi-longs étaient noirs comme la nuit mais striés de mèches roses flash. Il portait un sinistre masque noir, qui lui cachait toute la partie basse de son visage. Ses yeux étaient verts feuilles. Son oeil droit était caché par ses cheveux. Son oeil gauche était doté d'un monocle rond et noir. Et dans sa main gauche se tenait sa Keyblade… A tête de chat noir… Avec un ruban…

Riku en resta bouche bée… Et le temps qu'il parvienne à ressortir de son hébétude, le frère et la soeur avait déjà pratiquement tout explosé… Dans le sens propre du terme… L'une faisait des ravages en se faufilant entre ses ennemis comme le ferait un serpent avant d'empoisonner sa proie, l'autre donnait de grands coups précis dans le tas ce qui lui permettait d'en tuer plusieurs d'un seul coup. Bien entendu, tout ce qui existait en tant que art décoratif dans cette pièce se vit littéralement réduit à néant. En effet, le ballet des Keyblades blanche et noire semblait s'avançer telle une tornade parmi les ennemis, renversant tout sur son passage...Ah, et j'ai oublié de préciser que ces deux numéros s'amusaient de temps en temps à lancer des sorts de façon esthétique, comme s'ils étaient dans un show, même si cette technique étrange et dévastatrice pour l'immobilier, marchait plutôt bien sur les Sans-Coeurs.

00000000000000000000

"Et voili voilou :) Le ménage est fini :)" (Yxanbr)

"Oui…" (Xella) "Mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on va encore se faire engueuler…"

Intuition qui se révéla particulièrement juste puisque Eona leur fondit dessus en rugissant comme une lionne :

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU?! NON SEULEMENT VOUS ETIEZ EN RETARD, MAIS EN PLUS, VOUS AVEZ **ENCORE** TOUT DEGOMME AUTOUR DE VOUS! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL QUE JE VOUS REPETE A TOUS LES DEUX….."

Xella baissait la tête devant son aînée avec respect et se prenait, au passage, toutes sa foudre… Yxanbr regardait ailleurs et sifflotait joyeusement. Pour lui, c'était une bonne journée lorsqu'il pouvait au moins avoir une fois, une bonne baston dans laquelle il pouvait massacrer quelque chose… Sans-Coeurs ou Simili, il s'en foutait royalement tant qu'il pouvait tuer… Ca lui allait. De son côté, Riku observait d'un air curieux et étonné la Keyblade chat de Yxanbr… Qui finit d'ailleurs par s'en rendre compte… Et qui devînt d'un seul coup de fort méchante humeur…

"Toi… Tu as un problème avec ma Keyblade peut-être? Tu veux que je te tue, c'est ça?"

"Hein?!"

"Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu m'as très bien compris!" (sourire sadique menaçant)

Yxanbr s'en alla rejoindre Eona. S'était à son tour de se faire gronder, même si, honnêtement, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, pour l'instant ( ça viendra plus tard :) ). Xella remplaça donc son frère auprès de Riku et lui déclara simplement :

"Tkt pas pour ce que t'as dit mon frère. C'est juste qu'il a un sérieux complexe à propos de sa Keyblade alors il aime pas trop qu'on la regarde…"

""TOI… TA GUEULE!"

Sur ce, Yxanbr se jeta à la poursuite de Xella qui avait prévu le coup en partant directement après avoir parler à leur nouvel ami aux cheveux de neige. Riku se sentit… Un peu paumé, sur le coup… Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, c'était Eona :

"Dsl, ils sont tjr comme ça. Malgré leurs grandes qualités, ils se comportent encore comme des gamins, mais ne tkt pas, à force, tu t'y habitueras…"

Riku hocha la tête nerveusement en avalant sa salive. Il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge… Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

_Sora_ _: Un chat? C'est trop mignon!_

_Ventus_ _: Mouais…_

_Hoiz_ _: Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, vous deux?!_

_Sora et Ventus_ _: On squatte!_

_Roxas_ _: Attendez, moi aussi je squatte! _

_Hoiz_ _: Qu'est-ce que… ?! *se fait ligoter et museler par Axel et Larxene, arrivés par derrière*_

_Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Axel et Larxene_ _: Nous ne sommes tjr pas apparu dans cette fic alors, ne nous oubliez pas!_

_Yxanbr_ _: Bien fait pour toi Hoiz ; et toi Sora, approche...t'inquiète pas… c'est un gentil chat..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Riku hocha la tête nerveusement en avalant sa salive. Il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge… Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

En effet, durant la course-poursuite - plus ou moins équitable (Yxanbr est plus grand de taille que Xella, même si ils sont jumeaux. Il a en particulier de longues jambes…) - entre Yxanbr et Xella, le roi et la reine s'étaient déplacés vers ceux qui semblaient les plus aptes psychologiquement et mentalement à les écouter, c'est-à-dire… Boum, badaboum… Riku et Eona. Qui se sentirent plutôt mal sur le coup, surtout que la première remarque à laquelle ils eurent droit fut :

"Je sais que vous nous avez sauvé la vie et je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant; mais auriez-vous pu, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus faire attention à votre environnement qui n'est pas destiné pour les combats?! Que pensera donc notre princesse perdue si elle revient maintenant?" (Roi)

"Sûrement que ses parents sont complètement timbrés de préférer leur décos à leur propre vie…" murmura le plus doucement possible Xella ( NA : c de l'ironie) à l'oreille de son frère, tout en recevant un regard appuyé et profondément menaçant de sa meneuse.

"Attend, on vient de les sauver, et ils veulent qu'on s'excuse pour avoir casser quelques trucs?! (ceci est un euphémisme) Je m'en vais te les tabasser pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières, moi!"

Yxanbr n'eut pas le temps de parvenir à ses fins, assommé qu'il fût par Eona, qui infligea simultanément le même traitement à Xella. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en s'essuyant le front avec son bras.

"Enfin tranquilles…"

Le roi et la reine la regardèrent d'un air étrange. Ils étaient, à vrai dire, un peu partagés. D'un côté, ils trouvaient que c'était profondément barbare et vil d'attaquer ses propres amis et alliés par derrière comme ça. Et de l'autre côté, ils se sentaient soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler à deux adultes responsables avec qui ils ne risquaient pas de se faire, accessoirement, tués. Eona se racla un peu la gorge avant de se placer devant Sa Seigneurie et de s'incliner profondément devant eux. Elle semblait, contrairement à ses deux acolytes, avoir un peu appris l'art de la diplomatie et les règles de la politesse. Remarque, il en fallait bien une pour rattraper les conneries des autres… La jeune fille pris prudemment la parole, tête baissée.

"Je vous pris de bien vouloir pardonné à mes compagnons leur comportement regrettable ainsi que leur conduite irrespectueuse vis-à-vis de tout vos efforts acharnés au sujet des préparations pour l'anniversaire de Sa Majesté, notre Princesse. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas été élevé dans la haute société et sont désormais trop têtus pour pouvoir apprendre quoi que se soit. Je crains qu'ils ne restent ignorants toute leur vie…"

"Relève-toi et ne tkt point, vous êtes pardonnés. Après tout, qu'aurait été l'anniversaire de ma fille bien-aimée, si elle avait été aujourd'hui de retour, mais sans parents pour l'acceuillir? Je vous remercie de votre aide, aussi, si vous désirez quoi que se soit, veuillez nous en informer. Nous serons ravies de vous venir, à notre tour, en aide." (Reine)

"Ma Reine, Mon Roi, je vous pris dans ce cas d'accéder à mon humble requête. Je me nomme Riku et je suis à la recherche, avec mes compagnons ici présents, de traces pouvant nous mener vers un quelconque indice concernant les créatures qui vous ont attaqué précédemment. Aussi, nous permettriez-vous de nous mouvoir dans ce palais à notre guise, accompagnés de gardes s'il le faut, pour inspecter les environs? Nous ne voulons rien d'autre que des indices, aussi, si un quelconque détail vous venait à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à nous le confier car nous sommes chargés d'éliminer ces créatures appelés Sans-Coeurs." (Riku)

"Eh bien, voilà une requête bien longue… Mais, je suppose que nous n'y pouvons rien, après tout… J'accède à votre requête et vous laisse libre-accès à toutes les salles de ce château, si tant soit n'est qu'elle puisse vous être utile. Vous êtes libres de vos mouvements et de vos déplacements ici, ainsi, sachez que vous avez toute ma confiance et qu'aucun garde, par conséquent, ne vous accompagnera." (Roi)

"Et nous ne la décevrons pas. Nous vous le promettons." (Riku et Eona)

"Soit, dans ce cas, si jamais je reçois quelques informations qui pourraient vous sembler utiles, je vous ferez venir et vous les confierez, pourvu que vous puissiez nous débarrasser de ces créatures avant l'anniversaire de ma si chère princesse…" (Roi)

"Nous ferons de notre mieux."(Riku et Eona)

Le roi se retira par la suite, laissant seuls leurs nouveaux alliés. Riku et Eona échangèrent un regard satisfait. Tout c'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Comme quoi, quand les hurleurs dormaient, les solutions pacifiques arrivaient beaucoup plus facilement… D'ailleurs, en parlant des loups… Ils commencèrent à remuer lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de bailler aux corneilles. D'un air ensommeillé et encore à moitié groggy, Xella demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que… Que s'est-il passé? On a raté quelque chose?"

Quand à Yxanbr, en arrière plan, il regardait autour de lui d'un air complètement perdu. il finit par tourner son regard vers sa soeur à moitié endormie et se dirigea vers elle jusqu'à la serrer contre lui.

"Câlin! Dodo! :)"

L'effet fût immédiat. Xella bondit comme si elle avait été assise sur un ressort automatique et se mit à crier à son frère de la lâcher en essayant de se dégager désespérément. Au final, la flemme la rattrapa et elle stoppa ses cris en songeant :

"Oh, et puis tant pis! Au dodo!"

Sur ce, elle s'allongea par terre, à côté de son frère, lovée contre lui. Riku et Eona échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient vraiment de vrais gamins. Ils ressemblaient tout deux à deux petits louveteaux imprudents, certes, mais attachants.

"Décidément, je suis sûr et certain qu'ils s'entendront bien avec Sora… :)" (Riku)

Eona fixa un moment Riku, son regard se troublant légèrement avant de reprendre l'apparence impassible d'un lac glacé par un hiver éternel. Quand Riku se releva pour aller réveiller les deux ronfleurs, Eona posa sa main sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux en murmurant doucement et quelque peu douloureusement :

"Sora…"

_Sora_ _: Pourquoi elle est triste? Elle me connaît?_

_Hoiz_ _: J'ai déjà dit que je ne dirais rien! :(_

_Riku_ _: Quoi, Hoizone, tu boude encore à cause de la dernière fois?_

_Hoiz_ _: :(_

_Sora et Riku_ _: Et après, elle ose encore dire qu'on a l'air de gamins…_

_Yxanbr_ _: Tiens, tiens, tiens… :) Mais ne voici donc pas mon cher Sora? :)_

_Sora_ _: Riku! J'ai peur! *se cache en pleurs derrière le dos de Riku*_

_Hoiz_ _: Quand je disais que vous ressembliez à des gamins… :_)_

_Xella_ _: Pas vrai ! *va bouder dans un coin*_

_Riku_ _: D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… "serpent", "chat", "louveteaux"... T'aurais pas un kiff sur "désigner les jumeaux par des animaux"?_

_Hoiz_ _: … Je ne répondrais pas… :) :) :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Eona fixa un moment Riku, son regard se troublant légèrement avant de reprendre l'apparence impassible d'un lac glacé par un hiver éternel. Quand Riku se releva pour aller réveiller les deux ronfleurs, Eona posa sa main sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux en murmurant doucement et quelque peu douloureusement :

"Sora…"

Elle releva son regard pâle et sans vie vers le ciel (ou plutôt le plafond, si on veut être exact…) avant de fermer ses pupilles et de pousser un long et triste soupir. Elle ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs… Elle ne devait pas… Espérer ça…La jeune fille reposa son regard aveugle sur le lieu où se trouvait ses compagnons. Elle ne pouvait, certes, pas les voir, mais elle pouvait encore les imaginer. Elle avait demandé, lors de leur rencontre, que Yxanbr et Xella lui fasse leur description physique à voix orale, suffisamment répétitivement pour qu'elle les ait ainsi graver dans sa mémoire. C'est la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire… Imaginer pour voir, sans voir pour imaginer. Elle sourit malgré elle. Connaissant par coeur le caractère de ses deux acolytes (pour le meilleur et pour le pire!), elle était à peu près sûre et certaine que Riku, qui n'était qu'une ombre floue dans son imagination car elle ne lui avait pas encore fait sa requête traditionnelle et étrange, était penché au-dessus des deux dormeurs qui s'éveillaient peu à peu, vu (ou plutôt entendu :) ) les bâillements qu'ils poussaient en duo. Elle s'approcha du lieu d'où lui parvenait ces sons et s'accroupit devant les deux corps lorsqu'elle heurta doucement le corps de Xella, encore étendue comme une étoile de mer. Elle ria légèrement, puis déclara d'une voix dans laquelle on pouvait très certainement assembler la chaleur bienveillante de la mère et la douceur protectrice de la soeur :

"Réveillez-vous, maintenant. Nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir, mais je vous promets qu'une fois que tout ceci sera terminé je vous laisserais dormir autant que vous le désirez."

"Merci!" répondirent simultanément Yxanbr et Xella en se jetant au cou de leur protectrice aveugle.

Elle ria encore un peu avant de les forcer à la lâcher. Elle aida Xella à se relever et Riku aida Yxanbr à faire de même. Après s'être étirés comme des chats et après avoir frottés leurs yeux encore embués par le sommeil, ils se retournèrent tout naturellement vers leur chef de d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, Eona… Qui se retourna tout naturellement vers Riku. Après tout, ils avaient convenu qu'il serait leur chef pour cette mission et il était le plus âgé d'eux tous. Riku se sentit quelque peu désemparé sur le coup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel retournement de situation… Et à vrai dire, avec tout ce qui était arrivé, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'organiser un plan. Ahlala… C'était tellement plus simple, la chasse en solitaire… Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours mener ses missions comme il l'entendait, c'est-à-dire, tout seul. Il s'obligea donc à refouler ses sentiments de manque (vis-à-vis de la solitude, hein) et inspira à fond. Les autres ne parlèrent pas, respectant la volonté de leur chef qui voulait prendre un temps de réflexion… Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit ses yeux et commença à répartir les tâches :

"Bon, puisque la délicatesse et la discrétion n'est pas votre toute première qualité, je propose à ce que vous deux (les jumeaux) alliez essayer de donner un coup de main aux soldats. Vous arriverez sans doute à apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser en vous mêlant à leur conversation et en les aidant à accomplir leur devoir. Ils finiront par vous venir à leur tour à votre aide, j'en suis sûr. De notre côté, Eona et moi irons explorer le palais pour tenter de découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule petit détail qui pourrait nous éclairer. Nous nous chargeons également d'interroger les serviteurs du palais et… tout ceux qui passeront, s'il le faut. Nous nous retrouverons ici même à la tombée de la nuit."

"Bien, chef!"

Ce plan fut donc admit à l'unanimité. Même si Yxanbr avait une lueur curieusement meurtrière au fond de ses yeux en prononçant ces mots… A croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer l'histoire de la Keyblade Chat…

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit, au coucher du soleil, les deux groupes de recherche se trouvaient dans un état de découragement absolument profond. Ils rentraient tous bredouillent… La seule chose qu'ils avaient appris (et qui ne leur était pas vraiment intéressante) était que la princesse disparue de ce royaume allait bientôt avoir son anniversaire et qu'elle fêterait ses 18 ans. Et qu'ils lâcheraient tous des lampions dans le ciel pour que leur princesse bien-aimée puisse les voir de n'importe quelle distance et retrouver le chemin de la maison. Bref… Bilan nul pour les Sans-coeurs. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose que Riku exprima lui-même à voix haute :

"Ils ne sont pas encore passé à l'offensive ici."

"C'est vrai, mais quand attaqueront-ils véritablement dans ce cas-là?" (Eona)

"Peut-être au moment où nous ne serons plus là, peut-être au moment où nous serons tous endormis par notre inconscient sans voir la bataille se profiler à l'horizon, peut-être un jour où les dégâts peuvent être plus importants, peut-être un jour où les coeurs peuvent être plus facilement et en plus grand nombre emportés." (Yxanbr)

"Tu veux dire…" (Xella)

"Le jour de l'anniversaire de la princesse disparue… Oui." (Yxanbr)

Un long silence suivit ces propos… Pour être finalement brisé par la voix plutôt taquine de Riku :

"On dirait que même les têtes brûlées savent réfléchir, finalement..."

"QUOI?!" répondirent Yxanbr et Xella en même temps, se redressant sensiblement, Keyblade brandit, tout feu tout flamme.

Riku ricana gentiment. Finalement, il s'était peut-être trompé pour de bon… Il ne réfléchissait pas si loin que le bout de leur nez, sauf à occasion exceptionnelle apparemment… Avant qu'il n'y ait à nouveau du grabuge et des dégâts, Eona attrapa les deux jumeaux par la peau du cou avant qu'ils ne bondissent sur leur proie en leur ordonnant d'un air profondément glacial de se calmer immédiatement… Ce qui parût les refroidir relativement bien puisqu'ils ne bronchèrent plus, assis par terre, les yeux baissés, un air coupable peint sur le visage. Riku en profita pour leur présenter ses excuses en disant qu'il ne faisait que les taquiner, rien de plus… Même si il ajouta, mais pas à voix haute, juste dans sa tête : "Enfin, du moins qu'à moitié…"

Satisfaite, Eona se tourna à nouveau vers Riku. Elle ne prononça aucune parole, mais il compris qu'elle attendait manifestement ses instructions.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille faire mon rapport à maître Yen Sid. Je ne suis pas en mesure de juger exactement de la situation pour l'instant. J'aurais besoin de détenir les informations collectés par mes partenaires avant de pouvoir conjecturer quoi que se soit…"

"Je comprends…" (Eona)

"Quoi? Alors on se dit déjà au revoir?" (Xella)

"Mais c'est pas juste, je lui ai toujours pas montré combien ma Keyblade et moi étions absolument et incontestablement génialissimes!" (Yxanbr)

"..." (Eona)

"Eona, réponds!" ;( ;( ;( (Yxanbr et Xella)

"C'est à toi seul d'en décider, Riku…" (Eona)

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?! Vous venez avec moi." (Riku)

"Youpi!" (Yxanbr et Xella)

"Calmez-vous, vous deux. Je refuse de payer **vos** dégâts… C'est clair?!" (Eona avec air sadique sur le visage)

"Oinnn…" (les jumeaux en pleurs…)

Riku ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant le tableau qu'offrait ce curieux petit trio. Il leur sourit avant de les inviter à le suivre. Il était temps que ces Porteurs de Lumière reprennent la place qui leur venait de droit… Auprès des autre Porteurs…

_Sora_ _: Ah, ça veut dire que je vais bientôt pouvoir rencontrer Eona :)_

_Hoiz_ _: Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, pauvre fou… Mouah ah ah ah ah…._

_Riku_ _: :_) Elle… a changé de rire, là, non?_

_Sora_ _: Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…_

_Axel_ _: Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, Sora… Elle arrive à me donner froid dans le dos quand elle est comme ça…_

_Yxanbr_ _: Cool!_

_Sora, Riku, Axel et Hoiz_ _: ?_

_Xella_ _: On va enfin pouvoir aller dans un vaisseau :) :) :) *pleins d'étoiles qui brillent partout et des fleurs qui poussent partout et n'importe comment* Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser :) :) :)_

_Hoiz_ _: Dis-moi, Riku…_

_Riku_ _: Oui? …_

_Hoiz_ _: J'espère que tu n'avais pas trop l'intention de revenir vivant de ton voyage parce que là… avec ces deux-là, je crois que s'est rappé…_

_Riku_ _: QUOI! MAIS C'EST TOI QUI ECRIT!_

_Hoiz_ _: Dsl, mais ces deux-là sont out of my control… Adieu! *pars en courant et laisse tout le monde en plan*_

_Sora, Riku et Axel_ _: Ca… Ca ne va quand même pas se finir comme ça, hein? Dîtes? ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Riku ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant le tableau qu'offrait ce curieux petit trio. Il leur sourit avant de les inviter à le suivre. Il était temps que ces Porteurs de Lumière reprennent la place qui leur venait de droit… Auprès des autre Porteurs…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku les mena jusqu'à une grande clairière dans laquelle se trouvait LE vaisseau. LE en majuscule car il impressiona sincérement notre trio. Ils en avaient certes, déjà vu un, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà voyagé dans l'un d'entre eux. Néanmoins, jamais ils n'en avait vu d'aussi grand et sophitiqué. Toutes les dernières technologies y étaient assemblés : laser, ultra-sons, bouclier à halo, tirs à fusion, sans oublier le design utra-moderne et le confort exceptionel. Bien entendu, passé l'effet de surprise et l'admiration manifeste des deux jumeaux, ils se mirent à sauter dans tout les sens et à regarder le vaisseau sous tous ses angles, excités comme des puces.

Le vaisseau était composé de trois parties. La première, qui devait, sans aucun doute, être la partie centrale, était de forme ovale et constituée la base de l'engin. Ensuite, deux branches parfaitement symétriques partaient sur deux côtés et se terminaient par une pointe acérée, aussi tranchante qu'une Keyblade. Sur chacune de ces ailes se trouvait une série d'étendards représentant succèssivement : un drapeau avec la forme faciale du roi Myckey sur un fond jaune, un drapeu avec les silhouettes de Dingo et Donald sur fond vert, et enfin un drapeau avec les ombres de Sora, Riku, Kairi et Axel sur fond bleu roi. Bien entendu, comme ni Yxanbr et ni Xella ne les connaissait, ce fut à Riku de leur expliquer qui correspondait à qui sur ces images. Quand à Eona, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien voir mis-à-part le néant devant elle, Riku resta près d'elle et commença à lui donner une description minutieuse du vaisseau, se doutant que celle-ci voulait savoir dans quoi est-ce qu'elle allait monter. L'engin était tricolore : bleu, vert et rouge (je sais pas trop si ça existe comme drapeau et j'ai la flemme de chercher, alors sachez juste que je ne supporte personne). Une aile était bleu, son opposé était rouge, et le vert les séparait l'un de l'autre. Le vaisseau s'agita pour laisser descendre une rambarde jusqu'aux quatre piétons, et laissa ses portes s'ouvrirent pour acceuillir ses invités. Un minuscule écureil arriva et leur fit signe d'en haut pour qu'ils montent. Aussitôt dit, Yxanbr et Xella s'élançèrent dans la pente en faisant la course, sans se soucier le moins du monde des cris d'effroi de l'écureuil qui leur hurlait d'arrêter avant de casser quoi que se soit. Riku commençant à être habitué aux deux gamins, ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre gentiment le bras d'une Eona complétement perdue à cause de l'odeur trop envahissante du carburant. Il la guida donc ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfonçent tous dans les entrailles de l'engin, les portes de fer se refermant séchement derrière eux...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ils n'auraient peut-être pas du partir, finalement... Ou du moins, si mais sans les jumeaux... Car actuellement, leur vie était particulièrement incertaine et ils ignoraient s'ils resortiraient vivant dans ce périple entremondien (je sais, j'invente des mots, et alors, je fais comme Rabelais!). Quand je dis « ils », il s'agit bien entendu de Riku et Eona. Qui ressentait actuellement la peur de leur vie. Bien entendu, ils essayaient desespérement d'arrêter le joyeux carnage innocent des deux gamins, mais réparés le plus rapidement possible le vaisseau, au fur et à mesure de leur avancée tempêtueuse, tout en tentant de les rattraper et de les neutraliser tout les deux, était tout simplement et strictement impossible. En effet, les deux jeunes adolescents ne parvenaient plus à suivre le rythme effréné de leurs cadets. Ils avaient de plus en plus conscience du risque qui risquait de supprimer définitivement leur vie. Et essayer par tout les moyens de s'occuper d'une priorité essentielle : suprimer les jumeaux... enfin, suprimer... Pas de façon définitive, hein:)

ceux-ci, dès leur arrivée dans le vaisseau, avaient affiché un sourire un peu étrange, comme si quelque chose de totalement incontrolable les envahissaient peu à peu. Quand l'écureuil (c'est Tik), leur déclara de ne pas toucher à tel ou tel boutons, bien entendu, les deux jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de faire... exactement l'inverse ! Au fur et à mesure des bruits étranges qui sonnaient catastrophiquement aux oreilles de leurs camarades, une certaine folie les pris et la danse macabre (pour le vaisseau) débutta. Là où ils passaient, ils appuyaient sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, tiraient sur tout les fils qui pouvaient l'être, faisaient sauter les ampoules juste pour le fun et l'ambiance, chantaient à tue-tête en dansant comme des singes sortis d'un asile psychiatrique, ou comme des très petits enfants qui ne comprennent pas le monde dans lequel ils vivient et fond absolument n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela ressemble le plus possible à une bêtise. C'est ainsi que la destruction du vaisseau high-tech commença joyeusement, sous les cris délirant de deux gamins à l'esprit âgé de 3 ans, si ce n'est encore moins. Des lumières rouges clignotantes s'étaient allumés un peu partout, le son de l'alarme hurlait inlassablement, l'ordinateur de bord ne pouvait plus répondre, absolument tout était en train de rendre l'âme et Tik luttait courageusement avec beaucoup de panique pour arriver à bon bord le plus rapidement possible, avant que le vaisseau ne se détache bout par bout dans le ciel, ou alors qu'il ne s'écrase, ou qu'il prenne feu, ou, dans le pire des cas, qu'il explose. Aucune de ces solutions n'étaient, de toute manière particulièrement réjouissante. Au bout d'un moment, le vaisseau fut pris de tels cahots que Eona se retrouva par terre, dans l'incapacité totale de se relever, son système nerveux ne pouvant plus lui permettre de surmonter sa cécité avec ses autres sens, ceux-ci étant en train de tenter de rétablir un certain équilibre chez la jeune fille. Décidant de mettre à profit cette position pourtant particulièrement désavantageuse, elle rampa courageusement vers le milieu de la pièce, et attendit patiement, à l'affut de ses proies... Qui tombèrent droit dans son piège en se voyant attraper par les chevilles. Dans l'élan de leur course, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et s'écrasèrent sur le sol, totalement à plat, comme deux crêpes. C'est ainsi que la menace ambulante fut neutralisé, par auto (ou presque..) assomement... Au cas où, Eona parvînt à les attacher avec une corde solide qui traînait par là...

Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas encore saufs. Tik et Riku essayaient desespérement d'arranger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, leur atterrissage... Et le sol se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement et rapidement à leur goût... Au point que Riku finit par tout lâcher pour aller se jeter sur Eona, la plaquant au sol, elle et ses deux acolytes... Tik remonta le plus vite possible jusqu'à eux et se réfugia entre les corps de Eona et Riku...

0000000000000000000000000

Sora et Kairi était en train de se promener avec leur ami Axel lorsque tout à coup, un bruit sifflant leur fit lever la tête vers le ciel. Ils virent alors le vaisseau de Riku qui se dirigeait un peu trop rapidement à leur goût vers le sol. Ils assistèrent, impuissants, à son crash...

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusqu'au lieu du drame... Pour y voir deux choses : les restes fumants et brûlant du vaisseau... Et les rescapés, tous entiers même si légérement blessés et inconscients. Sora se jeta littéralement sur eux, le cœur empli de soulagement, avant de demander à son ami et à sa petite amie de venir l'aider à les transporter dans la Tour de Yen Sid, afin de les soigner. Il s'occupa de Riku, Kairi s'occupa de Eona, et Axel des deux jumeaux...

_Sora : Mon Riku !;(_

_Axel : Sora... _

_Hoiz : mouais..._

_Axel : tu es vraiment cruelle..._

_Hoiz : Dsl, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'entendre Sora ajouter cette particule...:):):)_

_Sora:Sadique...;(_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Sora et Kairi était en train de se promener avec leur ami Axel, lorsque tout à coup, un bruit sifflant leur fit lever la tête vers le ciel. Ils virent alors le vaisseau de Riku qui se dirigeait un peu trop rapidement à leur goût vers le sol. Ils assistèrent, impuissants, à son crash...

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusqu'au lieu du drame... Pour y voir deux choses : les restes fumants et brûlant du vaisseau... Et les rescapés, tous entiers même si légérement blessés et inconscients. Sora se jeta littéralement sur eux, le cœur empli de soulagement, avant de demander à son ami et à sa petite amie de venir l'aider à les transporter dans la Tour de Yen Sid, afin de les soigner. Il s'occupa de Riku, Kairi s'occupa de Eona, et Axel des deux jumeaux...

0000000000000000000000

Une douleur aigu lui traversa le front verticalement. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres closes. Une chaleur insoutenable l'envahit. Une main fraîche et douce vint se poser sur son front. Elle entendit une voix lointaine lui parler. Quels mots prononçait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle trouvait cette voix masculine absolument magnifique, même si elle ne parvenait pas à saisir un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à qui appartenait cette si belle voix. Elle tenta de parler mais sa bouche resta close. Elle tenta de tendre sa main pour retenir cette main sur sa joue, mais ses muscles lui refusèrent tout mouvements. L'obscurité revînt et l'emporta loin de toutes ses sensations.

0000000000000000000000000

Lorsque Xella et Yxanbr vurent Riku sortir de la chambre de leur chef, ils se précipétèrent vers lui, le visage illuminé par l'inquiétude. Le jeune homme les regarda d'un air désolé, tout aussi inquiet et peiné qu'eux, enfin non, quand même moins finalement car il n'avait pas le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules, contrairement aux deux jumeaux responsables du crash du véhicule volant.

« La fièvre ne baisse pas... » (Riku)

Xella et Yxanbr baissèrent la tête avant d'échanger un regard. Apparament, cette échange occulaire marquait une décision commune prise entre eux sans que parole ne soit échangée. Ils semblèrent décider que leur place était auprès de leur chef, et nul part ailleurs. Autrement dit, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains plutôt qu'une, et se rendirent dans la chambre d'Eona, déterminés à n'en pas bouger avant qu'elle ne soit complétement rétablie. Ils avaient d'ailleurs refusé, dès leur réveil et dès qu'ils avaient appris l'état déplorable de leur amie, qu'ils ne parleraient pas à Yen Sid sans Eona. Elle était la chef. C'était à elle de décider de ce qui pouvait être dit et ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être. Ils attendraient donc son réveil avant de rencontrer le vieux mage plus officiellement.

Riku se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas le rencontrer plus tôt, finalement. En effet, l'état de la jeune aveugle l'inquiétait plus qu'il n'osait le montrer et il commençait à penser qu'il serait peut-être plus sage et plus sûr de faire se déplacer Yen Sid pour la soigner. Il n'avait pas des capacités ultra développées en magie, alors en soin... Il ne parvenait à guérir que les plaies les plus superficielles. Sora était meilleur dans le domaine magique, néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore acquéri assez de connaissances pour pouvoir traiter ce genre de cas, et il était, de toute manière, absent. Il s'était vu attribuer une mission de dernière minute et avait du partir sur le champs en compagnie de Axel. Il ne restait donc que lui et les deux jumeaux pour veiller sagement sur Eona. D'où ses visites régulières et ses refus de missions... Il esperait à tout prix qu'elle puisse se rétablir rapidement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yxanbr et Xella s'étaient endormis. Sans doute leur cinq jours de veille les avaient épuisé et leurs corps ne pouvaient plus lutter contre la fatigue. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme l'auraient fait deux louvetaux. Xella tenait la main de Eona dans un geste qui devait sans doute signifier : « Ne pars pas sans nous ! ». Un sourire attendir se glissa sur les lèvres de Riku. Comme ça, ils ressemblaient à son meilleur ami, Sora. Il comprenait un peu mieux l'affection que Eona leur portait, malgré le fait qu'ils les aient presque tué et que Sora était sans doute un peu plus mature qu'eux... Ou du moins, il n'avait pas de sorte d'accès de folie soudaine qui pouvait risquer leurs vies.

Après un faible soupir peiné, le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige s'asseya au côté de la convaleçante, endormie pour lui depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il avait demandé à Yen Sid de venir. Il arriverait le lendemain. D'ici là, il se devait de veiller sur la patiente à la place des jumeaux déjà à bout de forces après avoir passer nuits blanches sur nuits blanches. Il se devait de les remplacer et d'être là si la belle endormie se réveillait. Il en avait fait le serment.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le bord du lit de l'inconsciente et observa un long moment ses traits à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Il trouvait qu'elle ressembait étrangement à Sora, lorque celui-ci dormait également... Et quand elle souriait aussi, il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Après tout, il ignorait de quel monde la jeune fille avait ses origines. Peut-être était-elle une lointaine cousine de son meilleur ami. Toujours est-il qu'il la trouva jolie. Il lui sourit doucement avant de poser sa main sur son front, cherchant où en était sa température. C'est à ce moment-là précis que ses paupières commençèrent à remuer légèrement avant de s'ouvrir et de se cligner à plusieurs reprises, d'un air incertain. Surpris, Riku aperçut les yeux pâles et aveugles de Eona se poser plus ou moins sur lui. Un immense sentiment de soulagement remplit son être.

« Enfin de retour parmi nous... Eona... »

Riku retira sa main de ses tempes pour se pencher au-dessus d'elle et déposer sur celles-ci un baiser de bienvenue. Eona ne prononça aucune parole, se contentant de contempler aveuglément le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement. Car elle se rappelait d'un moment où l'inconscience lui avait laissé un temps de répit durant lequel elle pouvait à peu près entendre ce qui l'entourait, bien qu'elle ne puisse se mouvoir. Et elle reconnaissait maintenant la voix qui lui avait plu durant sa semi-conscience. C'était celle de Riku.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain fut empli par les effervescences des retrouvailles. Bien entendu, les deux jumeaux reprochèrent à leur nouvel ami de ne pas les avoir réveiller lorsque leur chef s'était éveillée et d'avoir profité tout seul de sa présence après ces deux semaines d'inconscience. Eona pris la défense de Riku en rétorquant que, vu leur état, il valait mieux les laisser dormir, et que, de toute manière, ils ne seraient sans doute pas parvenus à les réveiller. Les deux jeunes gens se plièrent aussitôt aux arguments de leur chef, trop heureux de la retrouver pour chercher à la contredire. D'autant plus qu'Eona ne les avait pas sermonner à propos de leur comportement qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, estimant que sa convalescence était une leçon suffisante pour ces deux-là qui avaient sur-culpabilisés pendant tout ce temps. Cherchant d'ailleurs à taquiner leur nouvel ami pour oublier leur propre inquiétude passée, les deux jumeaux s'amusèrent à raconter à leur « aînée » combien Riku s'était fait du soucis pour elle, au point de refuser toutes les missions qui s'étaient proposées à lui durant le temps de son inconsciente. Eona s'était contentée de regarder le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige d'un air surpris avant de le remercier gentiment. Riku se contenta de hausser ses épaules en signe d'assentiment. Il trouvait noraml de veiller sur ses amis lorsque ceux-ci étaient malades. Il avait simplement appliqué ce principe. Son explication fit sourire malicieusment la jeune fille qui s'amusa à le taquiner joyeusement à son tour. Bien entendu, elle fut accompagnée habilement par les commentaires complices de ses deux compagnons. Envahi par ce trio, Riku ne savait plus où donner de la tête ni quoi répliquer. Il finit par s'enfuir en courant, riant bien malgré lui lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était poursuivi par ses nouveaux amis. Eona suivit le mouvement en marchant plus prudement, n'étant pas encore tout à fait confiante vis-à-vis de son propre corps.

Néanmoins, leur course s'acheva rapidement par le sifflement annonciateur de l'arrivée d'un train... magique, bien évidement. Le train de Yen Sid était arrivé, avec sa couleur bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles jaunes. Ce véhicule intrigua immédiatement les deux jumeaux dont les yeux s'animèrent de curiosité et d'exitation. Sachant de mauvaise expérience que ses deux sentiments ne faisaient pas bon mélange dans le cœur du duo, Riku et Eona, qui venait d'arriver, décidèrent de les retenir avant qu'ils ne fassent de trop grosses conneries. C'est ainsi que les deux jumeaux se retrouvèrent solidement ligotés par les soins minutieux d'Eona, qui avait derrière elle des années d'expérience de ligotage. Pour cela, elle gagna un niveau de plus dans le respect qu'elle inspiirait à Riku. Il s'inclina devant elle dans un geste humoristique pour le lui signifier, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien voir. En revanche, Xella lui décrivit la scène, accompagnée des comentaires désobligeants de Yxanbr. Une cascade de rire argenté en découla et la jeune fille imita le geste de son « veilleur » d'un air crâneur...

Ce cinéma aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Maître Yen Sid n'avait pas décidé à ce moment-là précis de sortir de son wagon. Il fut surpris par la scène et s'en amusa derrière son masque d'impassibilité et de réprimande. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir Riku se prendre d'affection aussi rapidement par des nouveaux venus. Sora serait sans doute fier de lui s'il le voyait, tout comme Kaïri le serait. Axel se moquerait sans doute ou se joindrait à cette joyeuse compagnie pour pimenter encore un peu la situation du meilleur ami de Sora. Le veillard se râcla la gorge de sorte à ce que tous l'entende et stoppe de faire ses imbécilités. Riku fut le premier à se reprendre en découvrant l'identité de celui qui les avait arrêté. Eona suivit quelques mili-secondes plus tard. Les jumeaux ne comprirent pas exactement ce qu'il se passait et décidèrent d'ignorer royalement cette personne âgée inconnue. Bien entendu, Yen Sid ne fut pas de leur avis et les fusilla séchement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent, terrorisés par la foudre qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du vieux sage. Lequel se tourna ensuite vers Riku pour le questionner :

« Et bien, Riku. Il me semble que tu m'avais fait venir pour soigner une jeune fille allitée suite au crash brutale de votre vaisseau. Tu m'as également informé que nous avions trois nouveaux arrivants Porteurs de la keyblade, dont la convalescente. Néanmoins, je ne vois personne d'effondrer ici. L'inconsciente pour qui tu t'inquiétais tant se serait-elle donc réveillée en dépit de mes soins ? »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à vous informer de son réveil... »

« Je suppose que tu devais être trop pris par l 'émotion pour pouvoir y songer alors je t'en pardonne. Mais dis-moi maintenant plutôt, puisque je suis ici, qui sont ces nouveaux compagnons que tu nous as ramené de ton voyage ? »

« Je me nomme Eona et voici mes fidèles amis et coéquipiers, Xella et Yxanbr qui sont tous deux jumeaux. Nous sommes les élèves du défunt Maître de la Keyblade Kazuma. »

**Rdv dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Yxanbr et Xella : Ouf... On a quand même pas tué Eona..._

_Axel : Ouais, enfin vous avez quand même eu pas mal de pot sur ce coup-là... C'était quand même assez violent comme crash..._

_Eona : Je suis pas sûre que se soit très utile de leur dire ça, tu sais... _

_Riku : Non, en fait, c'est tout siplement impossible de le leur faire retenir, vu leur réaction devant le train de Yen Sid._

_Eona : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi... Sans oublier toute 'expérience que j'ai accumulé avec eux..._

_Yxanbr et Xella : Arrêtez de parler comme si on était pas là !;(_

_Sora : A propos, quand est-ce que je rencontre ENFIN Eona ?! J'en ai marre d'attendre, moi !_

_Axel et Kaïri : Arrête de te plaindre. T'es pas le seul dans ton cas..._

_Hoiz : Exactement ! alors soit un peu plus patient.:)_

_Axel et Yxanbr : dit-elle alors qu'elle nous fait tous ch... ….._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

« Et bien, Riku. Il me semble que tu m'avais fait venir pour soigner une jeune fille allitée suite au crash brutale de votre vaisseau. Tu m'as également informé que nous avions trois nouveaux arrivants Porteurs de la keyblade, dont la convalescente. Néanmoins, je ne vois personne d'effondrer ici. L'inconsciente pour qui tu t'inquiétais tant se serait-elle donc réveillée en dépit de mes soins ? »(Yen Sid)

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à vous informer de son réveil... »(Riku)

« Je suppose que tu devais être trop pris par l'émotion pour pouvoir y songer alors je t'en pardonne. Mais dis-moi maintenant plutôt, puisque je suis ici, qui sont ces nouveaux compagnons que tu nous as ramené de ton voyage ? »(Yen Sid)

« Je me nomme Eona et voici mes fidèles amis et coéquipiers, Xella et Yxanbr qui sont tous deux jumeaux. Nous sommes les élèves du défunt Maître de la Keyblade Kazuma. »(Eona)

« Kazuma... »(Yen Sid)

« Je sais que vous étiez l'un de ses proches amis... Je suis désolée... »(Eona)

« Kazuma... Non... »(Yen Sid)

« ... »(Eona, Xella et Yxanbr)

Le vieux maître de la Keyblade alla s'assoeir préniblement sur un tronc d'arbre proche de là. Il ferma ses yeux fatigués, attristé par cette nouvelle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui... Et maintenant qu'il en avait, s'était celle de l'annonce de sa mort... Cela faisait des années qu'il avait espéré son retour... En vain. Il savait que la tâche de son ami était la plus difficile puisqu'il devait sans cesse s'approcher des ténèbres obscurs... Cependant, il n'avait jamais douter, et avait toujours été sûr qu'il reviendrais un jour, vivant. Apparement, son intuition l'avait trompé... Même si Kazuma avait encore eu le temps de lui envoyer ses trois élèves, lui, en revanche, ne reviendrais plus jamais. Une larme coula sur la joue du vieil homme. Les autres se contentèrent d'attendre silencieusement et respectueusement que le chagrin du vieillard se tarrisse. Lorsqu'il repris son calme, il se redressa péniblement, essuya ses larmes, et reporta son attention sur les trois élèves survivants. Il y avait les deux jumeaux, toujours attachés, qui dégageaient une aura un peu sauvage. Ils se ressemblaient. Venait ensuite leur chef, Eona. Son aura était un peu étrange car elle était double. Elle était d'un côté lumineuse et de l'autre ténébreuse, de façon totalement équilibrée. Et puis, elle ressemblait à... Sora...

Les yeux aveugles d'Eona se fixèrent là où elle entendait le souffle de Yen Sid. Puis, elle raconta :

« Je suis la première élève que Kazuma a trouvé et élevé. Je ne me souviens plus de ma famille d'origine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Kazuma m'a trouvé évanouie et m'a élevé comme sa propre fille. Plus tard, il a ramené Xella et Yxanbr. Il les a trouvé alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par l'Organistion XIII. Eux aussi avaient perdu la mémoire. Ils nous a receuilli et nous a appris à manier correctement la Keyblade ainsi que tout ce qu'il savait. Nous l'avons assisté du meiux que nous l'avons pu durant la montée des ténèbres jusqu'à leur défaite. Néanmoins, nous ne nous en sommes pas sortis sans blessures, alors le maître a attendu que nous soyons tous totalement remis pour nous annoncer notre départ vers la place forte des Maîtres de la Keyblades, afin que nous puissions passez l'Examen de Maîtrise et ainsi devenir de véritables Maîtres de la Keyblade. Nos préparations ont duré environ un an. Nous sommes ensuite partis à bord du vaisseau créé par Kazuma pour nous ramener à la « maison ». Malheureusement, nous avons rencontrés quelques... soucis pendant notre voyage et nous sommes passés de « l'autre côté ». Nous avons du atterrir en urgence car un Ombre (les créatures sont au singulier) gigantesque voulait nous faire tomber lui-même. Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement que de l'affronter... Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Mais... »(Eona)

« L'Ombre a failli tuer Eona, mais Kazuma a pris le coup à sa place. Il en est mort. »(Xella)

« ... »(Yxanbr et Eona)

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Puis, Eona repris la parole :

« L'énérgie du desespoir nous a sans doute permis de vaincre l'Ombre. Néanmoins, nous devions partir rapidement. Nous avons du laisser le corps de notre maître sur place... Malheureusement, seul notre maître savait comment piloter sa création. Nous avons réussi à maintenir le cap pendant quelques temps... Mais pas suffisament longtemps. Au final, nous nous sommes écrasés dans le royaume de la Princesse Perdue. Ce sont des villageois qui nous ont trouvé, alors que nous étions tous à moitié morts. Ils nous ont soigné et nous ont offert un logis. Ils nous ont donné un travail pour que nous puissions nous substanter. Je leur serais éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous. Je suis désolée que nous ayons mis autant de temps à venir tout comme je la suis d'être porteuse de la mort de mon Maître. Je sais que le chagrin doit actuellement vous déchirer, néanmoins, afin d'honorer la mémoire de mon Maître, je me dois de vous demander votre autorisation pour que mes camarades et moi-même puissions passer l'examen du Symbole, tel était la volonté de Maître Kazuma. » (Eona en posant un genou à terre devant Yen Sid)

Yen Sid ferma un instant ses yeux de glace, fatigué. Puis, il se détourna de la jeune fille toujours agenouillée pour digérer un peu tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait perdu un ami très cher. Il n'arriverait pas à se prononcer pour aujourd'hui.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je vous sais impatients mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour pouvoir digérer tout ça... Je vous promets de vous donner ma réponse au terme de cette semaine. »(Yen Sid)

« Merci, Maître. »(Eona)

Et c'est ainsi que Yen Sid repartit comme il était venu, bien que son cœur se soit alourdi par le chagrin. Eona regarda le train magique partir au loin, sans un mot, son regard pâle encore plus lointain que d'ordinaire. Riku l'observa du coin de l'oeil, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire pour ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu soulager sa peine. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques cm de celle de la jeune fille lorsqu'un son assourdisant résonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent trèèèèèèèèèèès lentement... Pour découvrir un spectacle totalement absurde...

Xella et Yxanbr se faisait poursuivre par un ours... qui se faisait poursuivre par Sora...

Riku et Eona en restèrent bouche bée. Ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passait mais c'était parfaitement et complétement ridicule. Au final, ils finirent par en rire jusqu'à ce que ce petit manège arrête et que Sora réussisse à attraper l'ours et à lui enlever son masque. Et l'homme derrière le personnage de l'ours n'était autre que... Axel ! Évidement, cela ne fit que perdre Xella, Yxanbr, Eona, Sora et Riku dans un immense fou rire, à la plus grande honte de Axel. Celui-ci finit par s'énerver et par les poursuivre partout jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous au château du roi Mickey.

00000000000000000000000

Ils avaient fini par arriver dans une salle avec une table basse et de confortables fauteuils placés tout autour. Kaïri les avait rejoint et ils commençèrent les présentations :

« Salut, moi c'est Sora ! Je suis l'un des Porteurs de la Keyblade. Riku est mon meilleur ami et Kaïri, qui est ici, est ma petite amie. »(Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents, comme un gamin)

« Et ! Sora, ne me provoque pas en faisant exprès de m'oublier ! »(Axel)

« De quoi tu parles ? »(Sora avec un air innocent)

« Tu sais très bien, sale petite peste ! Je suis aussi ton pote, non ?! »(Axel en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Sora)

« Ouais ! »(Sora en souriant)

« Moi, c'est Xella et voici... »(Xella)

« Yxanbr. Nous sommes... »(Yxanbr)

« jumeaux. Mais ça je pense... »(Xella)

« que tout le monde l'a remarqué. »(Yxanbr)

« Ben, c'est sûr que c'est assez clair, comme ça... »(Axel)

« Je m'appelle Eona. Je veille plus ou moins sur les deux énergumènes qui se sont déjà présentés. »(Eona)

« Ok ! Enchanté, Eona ! »(Sora)

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer intensèment Sora de ses yeux aveugles. Celui-ci sursauta devant cette étrange regard vide qui, pourtant, semblait pouvoir tout voir.

« Tu es aveugle ? »(Sora)

« Oui. »(Eona)

« Dsl... »(Sora)

« Ne tkt pas. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Car même si il fut un temps où je pouvais encore voir, l'accident qui m'a côuté la vue était trop tôt pour que mes souvenirs en soient nets. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'est que de voir. »(Eona)

« ... »(Sora en fixant d'un air un peu triste Eona)

« Et comment as-tu perdu la vue ? »(Axel sérieusement)

« Dsl, mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »(Eona d'une voix glaciale)

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune aveugle se leva et quitta la pièce, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Un long et profond silence suivit son départ. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise. Se fut finalement les deux jumeaux qui brisèrent le silence devenu trop oppressant :

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de vous inquiétez pour ça... »(Xella)

« Même à nous, elle n'a jamais rien dit... »(Yxanbr)

« Elle est la seule à connaître son passé... »(Xella)

« Et à en porter le fardeau... »(Yxanbr)

« Je suppose qu'elle se confiera quand le moment sera venu.. »(Xella)

« En attendant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de lui faire confiance... »(Yxanbr)

L'étrange et profond calme avec lequel ces paroles avaient été prononcés rendirent l'atmosphère sérieuse et solenel. Les Porteurs de la Lumière hochèrent tous la tête, en silence. Ils avaient compris que Eona leur cachait quelque chose qui la faisait sans doute souffrir. Mais seul le temps la guérirait et elle restait la seule à pouvoir décider du bon moment. Le moment de ses révélations...

**Rdv dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Xella : Je peux savoir ce que Eona nous cache ?_

_Hoiz : Non, je refuses de faire du spoil !_

_Xella : Mais !_

_Hoiz : La ferme..._

_Xella : ( boude)_

_Axel : J'ai comme l'impression que, si Riku en pince pour Eona, elle semble un peu en pincé pour lui mais aussi pour Sora..._

_Kaïri : C'est pas faux... Mais je refuses de lui laisser mon Sora !_

_Hoiz : … (ne dit rien mais un sourire sadique illumine son visage)_

_Axel : Oh,oh... Quelle idée tordue traverse encore ton esprit, ma chère petite écrivain ?_

_Hoiz: Rien, rien..._

_Kaïri : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prévoit de faire encore, mais j'ai pas envie d'être à la place d'Eona..._

_Axel et Xella : Moi non plus..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de vous inquiétez pour ça... »(Xella)

« Même à nous, elle n'a jamais rien dit... »(Yxanbr)

« Elle est la seule à connaître son passé... »(Xella)

« Et à en porter le fardeau... »(Yxanbr)

« Je suppose qu'elle se confiera quand le moment sera venu.. »(Xella)

« En attendant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de lui faire confiance... »(Yxanbr)

L'étrange et profond calme avec lequel ces paroles avaient été prononcés rendirent l'atmosphère sérieuse et solenel. Les Porteurs de la Lumière hochèrent tous la tête, en silence. Ils avaient compris que Eona leur cachait quelque chose qui la faisait sans doute souffrir. Mais seul le temps la guérirait et elle restait la seule à pouvoir décider du bon moment. Le moment de ses révélations...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eona commença alors à éviter autant ses propres compagnons que ses nouvelles connaissances. Cela lui arrivait de tant à autre, de s'isoler, alors ni Xella ni Yxanbr n'y prirent vraiment guarre. Pour eux, elle avait simplement besoin de se réadapter à leur nouvelle situation. Ainsi, ils firent plus ample connaissance avec Sora, Riku, Kaïri et Axel avec qui ils devinent rapidement amis.

Eona ne réapparut vraiment qu'en fin de semaine, lorsque Yen Sid leur prononça sa volonté de les évaluer. Leur épreuve se révéla plutôt simple. Ils devaient aller trouver chacun dans un monde différent 12 emblèmes de feu (rond avec deux Keyblades qui le traversent). Eona fut la plus brillante en rapportant plus d'emblèmes qu'il ne leur était demandé et en étant la première de retour au château. Elle avait été assigné au Monde de Tron. Xella et Yxanbr, en bons jumeaux, étaient arrivés en même temps, avec le même nombre de médailles. Xella avait parcouru le Monde de la Terre des Lions tandis qu'Yxanbr avait du aller dans le Monde de Port Royal. Ils s'étaient, apparement, bien amusés. Xella avait fait la rencontre de Kovu avec lequel elle avait joué quelques temps, comme la gamine qu'elle était. Pendant ce temps, Yxanbr s'était éclaté à aller frapper des sortes de pirates zombifiés et avait rencontré le capitaine Jack Sparrow, avec lequel il avait, malheureusement pour les autres personnages présents, beaucoup trop de traits de caractère communs. Quand à Eona, elle ne raconta rien, se contentant de garder froidement le silence et de se retirer, sans un seul mot... Et cette fois-ci, les jumeaux commençèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ok, il lui arrivait souvent de faire sa solitaire. Ok, elle n'était pas particulièrement agréable dans ces moments-là... Mais là, quelque chose clochait très sérieusement ! Jamais elle ne les avait ignoré pendant aussi longtemps, et jamais elle ne les avait traîté aussi glacialement depuis leur rencontre. Jamais elle ne les avait évité de cette manière-là. Ils se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change aussi brutalement comme ça, mais ils ne se remémorèrent que la soirée passée avec leur meilleure amie. La soirée durant laquelle on lui avait demandé quelques éléments sur son sombre passé... Mais la cause ne pouvait venir de là ! Elle avait déjà était tant de fois interrogé sur ses yeux et l'histoire qui l'accompagnait que cela la laissait indifférente depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ils se creusèrent un peu plus la cervelle ensemble... La cause ne pouvait pas venir de Riku : ces deux-là s'entendaient trop bien pour pouvoir se disputer à ce point. Axel, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé, tout comme Kaïri, d'ailleurs. La seule personne qui avait semblé la troubler était... Sora ! Non, c'était impossible, leur chef ne pouvait pas être... Mais d'un autre côté, c'était la seule explication valable à son comportement. N'osant pas trop y croire, Xella et Yxanbr décidèrent donc d'observer de plus près leur compagne pour trouver sa faille, notament lorsque celle-ci était en présence de Sora...

000000000000000

Ils avaient tous étaient invités, aux environs de 15h, à venir rendre visite au roi Mickey, dans la salle du trône du palais. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins préparés et si les nouveaux semblaient un tout petit plus nerveux que les autres (c'est la première fois qu'ils rencontrent un roi), les anciens étaient totalement décontractés, à l'aise. Les grandes portes doré s'ouvrirent devant eux sur un long hall blanc avec en son centre un long tapis rouge. La voix un peu particulière du roi retentit et raisonna dans ce majestueux hall :

« Allons, avancez-vous mes amis. Je suis si heureux de vous retrouver ! »(Mickey)

« Salut Mickey ! »(Sora)

Ils s'avançèrent tous dans le hall, les nouveaux dévisageant un peu bizarement Sora qui se montrait si familier avec le roi. Eona resta stoïque.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches du trône, ils découvrirent avec beaucoup de surprise une souris humanoïde assise sur le trône, se lever et se jeter un bas des marches pour aller serrer la main de chacun de ses amis. Xella et Yxanbr en furent complétement abasourdi. Eona ne sembla pas particulièrement étonné par l'apparence du roi. Quand le roi s'approcha enfin (et en dernier) des jumeaux pour lui serrer la main, ils ne purent s'empêcher de dire :

« Une souris... »(Xella)

« Qui parle... »(Yxanbr)

« Et qui marche sur deux pattes... »(Xella)

« Et qui est roi... »(Yxanbr)

« Décidément... »(Xella)

« C'est de plus en plus bizarre... »(Yxanbr)

« Mais c'est pas grave... »(Xella)

« Puisque plus ça l'ai... »(Yxanbr)

« Plus ça nous plaît ! »(Xella)

Un sourire gêné se glissa sur toutes les lèvres, sauf sur celles, scellées, de Eona.

« Laisse tomber ces deux idiots, Mickey. Ils ne savent pas s'exprimer chacun tout seuls alors ils sont obligés de compléter les phrases de l'un ou de l'autre sinon, il y a des bouts qui manquent... »(Axel)

« C'est pas... »(Yxanbr)

« Vrai ! »(Xella)

« Vous savez que vous êtes juste en train de prouver ce que je viens de dire, en répondant comme ça ? »(Axel)

« On parle comme ça... »(Xella)

« Uniquement quand on sent qu'on est en sécurité avec ceux qui nous entourent... »(Yxanbr)

« Et que nous savons qu'ils ont des nôtres... »(Xella)

« C'est trop mignon ! »(Kaïri avec un grand sourire, la main dans celle de Sora)

« On est pas mignons ! »(Xella et Yxanbr)

« Ah ! Parce qu'ils savent faire ça aussi... ? »(Axel)

« Axel, je vais te tuer ! »(Xella qui commence à poursuivre Axel)

En temps normaux, Eona aurait réagi immédiatement et aurait empêcher Xella de faire plusieurs tours de manège à travers la salle, à la poursuite d'Axel. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Et son attitude glaciale fit bien plus d'effets que prévu... Xella stoppa sa course toute seule, un air surpris et un peu blessé sur le visage. Elle et son jumeau fixait tout deux Eona qui ne bougea pas, qui ne les regarda pas. L'atmosphère sembla alors s'alourdir tristement et dangereusement. C'est alors qu'une petite voix d'écureil vint briser le silence pesant :

« Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous vu Tik... ? »(Tak)

« ... »

Les Porteurs de la Keyblade s'entre-regardèrent (mis à part Eona). Se fut Axel qui amena l'élément de réponse au frère jumeau Tak : « Oups... »

**RDV dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Axel : Je peux savoir ce que Eona a ?_

_Vanitas : Je sais pas... Elle a peut-être ses..._

_Hoiz : STOP ! Ca suffit ces spéculations ! Vous le saurez en temps et en heure, un point c'est tout ! Et c'est pas la peine de dire des bêtises avec des théories foireuses, Vanitas !_

_Vanitas : Pourquoi foireuses ?_

_Hoiz : Et bien, parce que quand une fille les a, elle ne les a jamais aussi longtemps ! _

_Vanitas : Si tu le dis... T'es une fille après tout..._

_Sora : Heu..._

_Riku : Et si on changeait de sujet de conversation ? Parce que là, c'est carrément chelou, et puis, d'abord, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ici Vanitas ? T'es pas du tout dans la bonne fic !_

_Vanitas : Je squatte._

_Sora : C'est pas une excuse, ça..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

L'atmosphère sembla alors s'alourdir tristement et dangereusement. C'est alors qu'une petite voix d'écureil vint briser le silence pesant :

« Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous vu Tik... ? »(Tak)

« ... »

Les Porteurs de la Keyblade s'entre-regardèrent (mis à part Eona). Se fut Axel qui amena l'élément de réponse au frère jumeau Tak : « Oups... ». Le temps sembla se suspendre un long instant avant de redémarrer au quart de tour. Tous partirent d'un seul et unique coup dans la même direction : le lieu du crash. Seule Eona, restée légèrement un arrière, se contenta de marcher tranquillement dans la même direction que les autres de façon beaucoup plus lente, et ce avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres qu'elle fit néanmoins rapidement disparaître derrière un masque d'indifférence, de peur que quelqu'un ne remarque son sourire...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Cela faisait beaucoup plus d'une heure qu'ils cherchaient partout sur le lieu de la catastrophe (je dirais plutôt du crime, parce que bon, oublier quelqu'un qui vient de subir un crash de vaisseau pendant autant de temps, c'est quand même un peu revenir à le condamner à mort). Et toujours rien. Mis-à-part les restes complétement roussis du vaisseau et une immense tâche noire là où l'herbe avait été brûlée. Rien. Dépités et paniqués, le groupe de chercheurs d'écureuil « sans doute à moitié mort, s'il ne l'ait pas déjà » rentra à nouveau au château afin d'y élargir leurs fouilles. Ils se répartirent tous en équipe : Xella, Axel et Yxanbr étaient en charge de fouiller tout ce qui était extérieur à l'enceinte du château (parce que bon, perdre quelqu'un, d'accord, mais si en plus trois zigotos bousillent votre palais en même temps, c'est juste plus du tout possible à vivre, à ce stade-là) Sora, Kaïri et Riku étaient chargés de la partie nord du palais ainsi que du jardin royal et Mickey, Donald et Dingo (qui avaient été demandé en urgence pour participer aux recherches par le roi) s'occupaient du reste du palais. Quand à Eona, elle avait mystérieusement disparue et nuls ne savaient où celle-ci se trouvait. À vrai dire, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter, ils avaient placé le problème Eona loin, très très loin en arrière. Ce qu'elle faisait, où, et avec qui était le dernier de leurs soucis. La priorité se nommait Tik.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ils étaient écroulés et complétement chamboulés. Ils avaient eu beau remuer terre et ciel une bonne centaine de millier de fois, nulle trace de Tik. Tak était complétement effondré dans un coin, inconsolable. Les autres se creusaient déséspérement la tête pour tenter de deviner où avait bien pu passer l'écureuil en passant en revue tous les scénarios les plus inimaginables possibles. Comme par exemple, qu'il aurait retrouvé sa famille cachée de lapin rose volant, ou qu'il serait tombé amoureux d'un vers de terre et qu'il l'aurait suivi dans ses galeries pour pouvoir rester avec lui pour toujours, ou encore qu'il se serait en réalité transformé en fleur jaune (je sais, c'est assez multicolore, ce chapitre XD ) et attendrait patiement qu'on le ramène à sa forme initiale. Bon, je crois que vous voyez suffisament bien le genre. Néanmoins, il en vînt un moment où l'inspiration manqua pour trouver des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres, au point qu'un profond silence plein de tension, de déséspoir et de culpabilité s'abbattit dans la pièce de repos des Manieurs de la Keyblade (même si ils le sont pas tous : ceux qui le sont pas squattent juste avec l'autorisation, bien sûr, de ceux qui la manient).

Alors que le silence s'éternisait un peu trop longtemps, une idée surgit brusquement dans l'esprit de Kaïri. Celle-ci, d'un naturel amical et gentil (un peu comme Sora, en fait), commença par tenter de la chasser de son esprit, mais celle-ci s'imposant de plus en plus à elle, elle finit par la dire, sans trop oser y croire :

« Dîtes... Je sais que ce que je vais dire et sans doute saugrenue et sans intérêts, mais... Voilà, Eona est partie alors même que nous cherchions Tik et elle n'est toujours pas revenue... Peut-être qu'elle sait où il est... ? » (Kaïri, hésitante)

« Où veux-tu en venir, Kaïri ? »

« Et bien... Depuis notre rencontre, on a beau faire tous des efforts pour qu'elle nous rejoigne, elle nous évite tout le temps et elle a même commençé à devenir froide et distante avec ses propres compagnons. Et puis, en plus, les ténèbres avancent en ce moment, nul n'est assez dupe pour ne pas le remarquer (regard sceptique de Axel sur la paire de jumeaux, qui, pour une fois, ne régit pas, au grand désarroi du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges). Alors, peut-être qu'elle s'est faîte manipulée par les ténèbres et qu'elle a enlevé Tik pour le donner à celui, ou celle, qui est responsable de cette avancée des Forces Obscurs... ? » (Kaïri, d'un air gênée)

Un lourd silence lourd d'inquiétude s'ensuivit. Sora et Kaïri regardaient tous deux en direction de Riku qui se rappelait encore trop bien comment il avait lui-même succombé aux ténèbres, quelques années plus tôt. Axel regardait d'un œil inquiet les jumeaux, s'attendant à assister à un magnifique pêtage de câble en majeur... Qui ne vînt, à nouveau à sa plus grande surprise, pas. Yxanbr et Xella se regardaient d'un air grave et sérieux, à moitié en proie à la panique. Leur chef avait-elle rééllement succombée aux ténèbres ? Elle qui avait toujours était si forte et si courageuse quand il s'agissait d'y faire face et de les défendre ? Et si c'était véritablement le cas, qu'allait-il donc devenir ?

C'est précisément à ce moment-là que... la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur les trois grandes dames du château, à savoir la reine Minnie, Daisy et Clarabelle. Minnie et Daisy arboraient toutes deux des mines contrariées alors que Clarabelle semblait un peu plus amusée par la situation... Laquelle ? Vous alllez le savoir ;)

« Alors comme cela, chers Manieurs de la Keyblade, ce n'est qu'aujourdh'ui que vous vous rappelez avoir lâchement abandonné la vie de l'un de vos compatriotes ?! » (Minnie, les sourcils froncés)

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop lents d'esprit ! Si ça continue comme ça, même les ténèbres ne vondront plus de vous tant votre intelligence ressemblera à un trou noir, et c'est sans parler de votre humanité ! » (Daisy en criant comme une hystérique canarde)

« Allons, calme-toi Daisy... » (Clarabelle d'un air un peu inquiet)

« Que je me calme, que je ma calme ! Tu t'entends parler Clarabelle ?! Tu as conscience que ces espèces de malfrats mal... ! » (Daisy en s'égosillant encore plus)

« Mmmm... Daisy, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous me laissiez parler. » (Minnie d'une voix posée et calme)

(Clarabelle attrappe à ce moment-là Daisy par derrière et l'entraîne plus loin en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant ainsi la reine seule avec les autres)

« Bien, reprenons... Malgré votre conduite exécrable et lamentable, sachez que Tik est toujours en vie et qu'il actuellement en pleine forme. Il a hâte de reprendre son travail, à condition de ne plus jamais monter dans le même vaiseau que les deux jumeaux prénommés Yxanbr et Xella. Pour la petite histoire, sachez que c'est moi ainsi que dame Clrabelle et dame Daisy qui l'avont receuilli et soigné, suite à une promenade dans les alentours du château. Vous n'avez donc plus rien à craindre pour lui, mis à part, je pense, votre punition. Vous serez de service à partir d'aujourdh'ui pour tout ce dont il s'agit à propos du ménage du palais. Vous vous renseignerez en détails demain, à 6h du matin, auprès des servantes. » (Minnie en mode speech royale)

« Merci ma chérie, tu es la meilleure ! » (Mickey en se jetant au cou de sa reine)

« Je ne serais pas digne d'être reine si je ne veillais pas sur mes propres sujets, voyons ! » (d'un air faussement vexée)

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Votre Majesté, mais puis-je savoir comment avez-vous appris que nous cherchions Tik ? » (Riku)

« Oh, ça ? C'est une jeune fille... Eona, je crois... Qui est venue nous prévenir. Je sais qu'elle était inconsciente pendant un long moment, elle n'aura donc pas de corvées à faire. Par contre, elle m'a paru un peu froide et distante, escompté le fait qu'elle soit venue nous voir spécialement pour nous demander de venir vous infomer de l'état de Tik. Elle a du deviner toute seule que nous l'avions retrouvé car nous n'avons rien dit à personne. » (Minnie qui reprend tout son sérieux)

Les jumeaux échangèrent alors un regard complice. Ça, ça ressemblait vraiment à leur chef !

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Eona errait actuellement dans les couloirs du château, sans autres but que de se rendre dans sa chambre où elle pourrait dormir. En effet, avant de se rendre chez la reine pour lui exposer sa requête, elle avait fait une mission qui s'était révélé plutôt délicate puisqu'elle avait été attaqué par une bande de Sans-Coeurs sans bruits. Chose qui l'handicapait quand même beaucoup, puisqu'elle ne disposait pas de sa vue pour pouvoir les attaquer ou parer leurs attaques. Cette journée avait été éprouvante en rebondissements et en travail. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'une seule envie : répondre au lointain appel de son oreiller.

C'est à ce moment-là que (oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de c'est à ce moment-là que...;) )... Kaïri surgit au détours d'un autre couloir, derrière elle, et se précipita jusqu'à elle en criant son prénom et en lui demandant de l'attendre. Eona se contenta de se retourner vers elle avec une attitude glaciale qui contrastait particulièrement avec celle, chaleureuse, de Kaïri. Cette dernière s'arrêta, essouflée, mais parvînt tout de même à enchaîner sur un long compte rendu détaillé de la journée. La petite amie de Sora s'arrêta un peu quand elle arriva au passage où elle l'avait soupçonnée. Nénmoins, elle lui raconta cette partie de l'histoire avant d'exprimer enfin ce pour quoi elle avait arrêter Eona :

« Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir si injustement soupçonnée alors même que tu es allée jusqu'à te rendre aux appartements de la reine pour lui demander de nous révéler où était Tik pendant tout ce temps... » (Kaïri en s'inclinant à la japonaise pour lui demander pardon)

« Excuses acceptées » (Eona en repartant)

« Ah, et attends ! Je voulais aussi te dire... heum... Voilà, tu es peut-être un peu froide et distante aux premiers abords, mais tu m'as l'air d'être une fille bien alors... Soyons amie, d'accord ? » (Kaïri en la retenant de nouveau par le bras, puis en lui tendant la main en souriant)

« Désolée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée... »(Eona, sans même se retourner)

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'y a pas... »(Kaïri d'un air boudeur)

« Un jour, tu en viendras à me détester. »

Et sur ces derniers mots prophétiques, Eona s'en retourna, laissant Kaïri plantée en plein milieu du couloir, perdue et profondément inquiéte, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses...

**La suite dans le prochain épisode ;)**

_Hoiz : Re, tout le monde ! I'm back !_

_Yxanbr : Oui !:)_

_Les autres : Non !_


End file.
